Fruto de lo prohibido
by anastasia-snape-grey
Summary: Después de siete años de la guerra, Dumbledore -quien vive- convence a Severus para traer a Hermione Granger a Hogwarts, y así ésta lo apoyara a él con las clases. Ella, convertida en toda una mujer y reconocida en el mundo mágico por ser la primera Doctora en Pociones, intenta ganarse la simpatía del Profesor, y quizás... algo más que eso. / Rated M, por posibles lemmons futuros.
1. Desastre en el despacho

¡Mierda! Levantó la vista al reloj de la pared y horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que estaba seis minutos atrasada. Snape debía estar esperándola, ya que habían quedado a las ocho y aún le faltaba terminar la poción para Lupin que debía ser revisada por el profesor más tarde.

¡Dios mío! Me va a matar. – susurró entrecortadamente.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, escuchó los pasos rápidos, firmes e inconfundibles de Snape acercándose a su despacho.

¡GRANGER! – gruñó mientras tocaba repetidamente la puerta.

Eeehhh… profesor, en seguida salgo. – Estaba segura de que si Harry o Ron la hubieran visto en ese momento, se hubieran reído en su cara. Menudo espectáculo que daba, moviendo sus manos con rapidez y con el cabello más alborotado de lo habitual.

Por Merlín, Granger, sabe lo mucho que me molesta la impuntualidad. – se detuvo- Sabía que no era una mala idea traerla aquí. Condenado Dumbledore con sus malditas ideas.

Hermione hizo un vano intento de alisar los pliegues de su túnica e intentó arreglar un poco su cabello con sus manos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Snape recargado en una de las paredes que daba a su despacho con aspecto de querer asesinar a alguien.

Maldita sea, Granger. Cuántas veces…

Profesor, entendido. No volverá a ocurrir. – le respondió exasperada.

¡No me interrumpa cuando le hablo! Al parecer nunca aprenderá a cerrar esa gran bocaza de sabelotodo que tiene.

¡Creo que ya soy lo bastante adulta como para que me hable de esa mane...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, debido a que en ese mismo momento ambos sintieron un hedor que le recordaba a las deposiciones de hipógrifo que Hagrid le hacía limpiar cuando estaban en quinto.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… - mientras corría a la mesa de laboratorio, la poción explotó, cayendo sobre todas sus pertenencias y de paso, en sus ropas, rostro y cabello. – Maldición, por la mier…

Granger, si tan solo dejara de maldecir y comenzara a arreglar este desastre… - siseó Snape arrugando la nariz a la vez que atravesaba el umbral de su despacho y la mirada de pies a cabeza y luego a toda la habitación.

¡Es que a caso no ve que eso intento hacer! – le gruñó irritada mientras murmuraba un hechizo de limpieza con su varita a cada lugar estropeado.

¡Deje de gritarme, niñata atrevida!, y sería mejor que usara un poco más su cerebro y pensara en un hechizo más efectivo. – susurró muy cerca del oído de Hermione. Ésta se estremeció. - _¡Total purgatio! –_ en menos de un segundo, las paredes del despacho volvieron a ser del color azul claro que ella misma había elegido y Snape había odiado desde el comienzo.

Ésta solo bajó la vista y comenzó a limpiar la mesilla y el piso de su pequeño laboratorio. Snape la miró, implacable, y luego de unos minutos se decidió a ayudarla.

Ambos limpiaron sin hablar durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que el reloj de péndulo, rompió el silencio anunciando la medianoche.

Mierda, creo que debería irme. – dijo Snape. – Y usted – la miró con desdén – debería ir a darse una ducha de una vez.

Bueno, profesor. Gracias. – replicó ella rodando los ojos.

Solo por esta vez, Granger. – mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la miró por última vez, riendo maliciosamente, y le dijo. – Creo que no necesito recordarle los efectos de esta poción en particular, una vez que ha explotado y toma contacto con la piel…. Y el cabello. – cerró la puerta.

¡Maldición! ¡Por Merlín y todos los santos! – dijo tocándose el cabello. Demasiado tarde, la poción, verdosa, ya había comenzado a endurecerse sobre su cabello y la piel de su rostro, estaba pegajosa. Corrió despavorida al pequeño cubículo de su despacho y se vio a sí misma en el espejo, horrorizada. Su rostro estaba empezando a quedar con manchas opacas y su cabello, ni hablar. - ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó rompiendo la tranquilidad de las mazmorras.

Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Lo había intentado todo, desde lo más simple: agua con jabón, champú y acondicionadores de todo tipo, hasta lo más rebuscado: pociones desenredantes, filtros de aceite de mandrágoras y todo lo que se le había podido ocurrir. Pero nada. Tenía miedo, porque habían pasado más de cuatro horas y no había logrado ningún progreso, su cabello seguía tan pegado a su cuero cabelludo como si de un imán se tratase, y su tez, lucía horrible. Comenzó a sollozar suavemente y luego con fuerza. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no se hallaba tan desesperada, o quizás sí… después de todo, la relación que tenía con Ronald no prosperaba, sino que al contrario, se estaba volviendo mucho más rudo y lo único que quería de ella era satisfacción física. No se reconocía a sí misma.

Pero Ron me ama, ¿no es cierto? Y yo también a él… -vaciló- o eso creo.

Siguió llorando, sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo la taza del baño con ambos brazos, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. _Mierda, ¿cuándo me dormí? Después de todo, hoy es domingo. _

- ¡HERMIONE! –Era la voz de Albus.

Maldición, ¡GRANGER! Abra la puerta, ¿o es que a caso no ha visto la hora? ¡Son las diez de la mañana! ¡Su clase era a las nueve! – Snape gruñía visiblemente irritado.

Vamos, Severus, creo que no está aquí. Sigamos buscándola en otro lugar.

¡No! ¡Maldición! Hoy es Lunes. – se levantó de golpe para abrir la puerta, pero al pasar frente al espejo, se detuvo. _No puedo ir y hacer clases así. Severus me mataría. Dumbledore también. Y ni hablar de todos los chicos de último año… sería el hazmerreír por el resto de su existencia. – _siguió maldiciendo y abrió la puerta. -¡Director! ¡Profesor! – los llamó, ya que cuando ellos iban doblando la esquina.

Señorita Granger, pero ¿qué le ha ocurrido? – dijo Albus devolviéndose con Snape a su lado.

Creo… que ya se lo mencioné… Dumbledore. – siseó Snape, mientras la miraba con una expresión irritada. – Se lo advertí Granger. – arrugaba la nariz y la observaba detenidamente.

Simplemente no pensé que fuera así de grave – murmuró el Director. Sus ojos tenían una expresión un tanto divertida bajo sus lentes de medialuna. – Hermione, creo que será mejor que Severus te ayude a arreglar… tu cabello y rostro. – Antes de que éste replicara, dijo – Los dejaré solos. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, Señorita Granger, no se preocupe de nada, el Profesor la ha remplazado en su clase de las nueve. Entiendo el problema y ambos pueden tomarse el día libre para arreglar las cosas. – Los dejó con una sonrisa que escondía algo más que todo lo que había dicho._ Quizás quería que ambos pasaran el día juntos. Dios, Hermione, ¿qué estás pensando? Tú amas a Ron, a nadie más que él. Siempre lo quisiste, siempre deseaste estar con él, incluso cuando te besuqueabas con Victor Krum._

Snape la sacó de su ensoñación, tocándole el hombro y la guió dentro del despacho, visiblemente molesto y murmurando algo entre dientes así como: - Deje de pensar en el zanahorio, y ocupémonos de esto. No es que me agrade demasiado estar con usted, y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.


	2. Snape arregla el desastre

Snape cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Será mejor que comencemos -murmuró. – Granger, deje de mirarme y limítese a mostrarme dónde guarda los materiales de pociones.

Hermione comenzó a moverse alrededor de la habitación, hasta encontrar unas llaves bajo un par de papeles en su escritorio. Se dirigió a la pared derecha que daba a la mesa de trabajo, y con un nervioso movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una estantería de bordes metálicos y puertas de vidrio que abarcaba todo el largo y ancho de la pared. Ésta guardaba frascos de igual tamaño, transparentes, con brebajes, sustancias y materiales de diversas texturas y colores. Todo se hallaba bastante ordenado, con rótulos que indicaban el nombre de su contenido. _Parece que después de todo, la sabelotodo no es tan bruta como parece. Merlín, Severus, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan cruel con ella? Es que me saca de mis cabales a veces. Bueno… de todas maneras, debería intentarlo. _

La joven dejó de hablar, mirándolo confundida y Snape se percató de que había estado explicándole la ubicación de las cosas todo el tiempo, pero éste se hallaba distraído. _Pensando en ella_, se dijo.

- Granger, ¿decía? – susurró.

- Profesor, como le decía –dijo acentuando la última palabra, como reprendiéndolo. No la podía culpar.- En los tres primeros niveles, se encuentran las sustancias líquidas, como aceites, cremas, bilis de armadillo, sangre de dragón, y todo lo básico. En los dos siguientes, están los materiales sólidos como piel de serpiente arbórea, branquialgas, ojos de escarabajos negros, raíces, tubérculos… -Snape la detuvo levantando una mano.

- Ya lo entiendo, señorita. Deje de hablar. Su presencia ya me molesta y su desagradable voz mucho más aún, como sabe.

- Si va a pasar un par de horas aquí, le agradecería que no fuera tan rudo –suspiró.- No me cabe duda de que no tendrá problemas, Señor. Todo está rotulado y ordenado por orden alfabético, si tiene alguna pregunta, solo hágala.

- Creo que ya lo dije, Granger. Siéntese y calle.

Hermione observaba como Snape, buscaba los ingredientes y sus manos se movían con movimientos gráciles, cortándolos y luego agregándolos al caldero humeante, que despedía un olor extraño, pero que ésta recordaba muy bien. _Poción con extracto de tubérculos, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Mmh, y sus manos… se veían tan suaves y grandes. ¡Hermione! Estás con Ron, maldita sea_, se reprendió.

- Bien, ya tiene el aspecto y textura adecuada. Vamos al baño, no creo que sea lo suficientemente capaz de aplicársela sola –siseó. - Y no quiero tener problemas con el viejo de Dumbledore.

_Espera. Snape y ella… ¿en un baño? Merlín, quién lo diría. _Se estremeció, poniéndose de pie. Caminó con él pisándole los talones por el pasillo hasta llegar al servicio. _¿Qué se supone que harían ahora?_

- Granger, acerque esa silla.

Hizo lo que le pidió, y la puso frente al lavamanos.

- Ahora, incline su cabeza hacia adelante. – lo hizo.- Un poco más, no se le va a partir el cuello, ni nada. – gruñó con socarronería.

Comenzó a verter el brebaje sobre su cabello, el cual se había puesto mucho más pegajoso y había comenzado a dolerle. Snape carraspeó.

- Creo que esto no funcionará, el líquido se está cayendo al suelo y supongo que no quiere tener problemas con Minerva y su adoración por estos azulejos. – vaciló exasperado. – Me temo que tendrá que meterse a la tina…

- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¿con usted aquí? Viej…

- Cálmese, Granger. Primero, no soy un viejo pervertido. Segundo, no la creo capaz de llevar a cabo esto. Y tercero, no tiene que sacarse la ropa, niñata tonta.

Hermione desvió la vista, obviamente avergonzada y aliviada. La sangre no tardó en llegar a sus mejillas y teñirlas de un color más que sonrosado, bastante evidente. Snape solo la miró con mofa, hasta se podría decir que algo divertido.

- Bien, ¿va a decidirse a meterse o piensa quedarse con su cabello hecho un desastre? – siseó mirándola con desdén.

- No, profesor, lo haré en seguida.

La chica se dispuso a llenar la tina hasta la mitad, mientras comenzaban a salir burbujas desde las paredes de ésta. Recordó la última vez que había estado con Ronald en la misma tina, bebiendo vino blanco después de una insatisfactoria y torpe sesión de sexo. Suspiró. _Pero Ron me quiere. Es como mi mejor amigo… a pesar de que sus ojos se desvíen mirando los atributos de otras mujeres cuando caminamos por Hogsmeade. Mierda, ¿tendría que aguantarlo por siempre? _Se percató de que ya era hora de meterse a la tina. ¿Con ropa? Mmmh no era como si le apeteciera en esos momentos, pero era necesario. No pensaba sacársela frente a quien fue su ex profesor y además, la odiaba y seguía llamándola por su apellido. Aparte, no pensaba que a éste le agradara verla en paños menores.

Mientras se introducía en la tina, escuchó como Snape arrastraba la silla hasta ponerla frente a ésta.

- Granger, siéntese mirando a la pared e incline su cabeza.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidió y el profesor comenzó a verter nuevamente el líquido sobre su cabeza. Con sus manos, comenzó a esparcirlo por todo su cuero cabelludo, e inmediatamente, sintió que el cabello que estaba tirante comenzaba a despegarse y el dolor iba mitigando. Snape siguió aplicándoselo, masajeando suavemente, con movimientos circulares con la yema de sus largos y firmes dedos. _Mierda, se siente bien. Más que bien… mejor que el sexo. ¡Merlín! _Sentía que lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo era demasiado íntimo, era algo con lo que siempre había soñado que le hicieran, y que después, quien la amaba le secara el pelo mientras se lo peinara. Pero era obvio que Snape no haría eso… lo que estaba haciendo, ya era mucho pedir de él.

Comenzó a adormecerse, con el compás que seguían sus dedos. Snape se sentía algo incómodo. Nunca se había imaginado que estaría en un baño, junto a una alumna, y menos ella, alguien a la que había amonestado durante muchos años. Era una situación irónica, pero por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba masajear su cabello indomable y más que hermoso. Se dio cuenta de que la poción había hecho su trabajo e incluso, había quedado sedoso y brillante. Sin decirle nada, Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación principal donde estaba el pequeño laboratorio.

Hermione salió de su adormecimiento, después de sentir que las manos del profesor abandonaban su cabeza y se paraba. Escuchó sus pasos firmes que se alejaban por el pasillo. _¿Y ahora me deja sola? Mierda, este hombre nunca cambiará. Como mínimo podría haberme avisado. _

Pero luego, escuchó que volvía al cubículo. Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Está lista con su cabello. Ahora necesita salir y aplicarse esta crema en su rostro. – le dijo señalando una cápsula de petri que guardaba un ungüento de color amarillento.

La joven solo miró alrededor, buscando una toalla para no mojar todo a su paso, pero se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado. Sus ojos regresaron a Snape.

- Granger, muévase y haga lo que le digo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que pasar el tiempo con usted. Ya lo sabe – murmuró impaciente.

- Esto… eehh, profesor, se me ha olvidado traer una toalla – le sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? Granger, no estoy aquí para resolver todos sus problemas – le siseó.

- Profesor, me pregunto si podría –carraspeó- ir a mis habitaciones y buscar una en la cómoda –lo miró vacilante- por favor, Señor.

Snape vaciló. _Eso significaría estar en el lugar donde su alumna duerme todas las noches y quizás qué otras cosas hace. Demasiado íntimo, pero creo que no me queda de otra. Ya quiero irme._

- Bien Granger – se limitó a responderle.

- Gracias profesor. Le recuerdo que está al final del pasillo, si no me equivoco, en el lado opuesto a la suya. –_Eso ya lo sabía. _– La contraseña es Ronald –se encogió avergonzada. _Demasiado predecible_, pensó Snape.- Y mi pieza está a mano izquierda, al final del pasillo.

El profesor solo asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a las habitaciones de ella. Efectivamente, la contraseña era ésa, y al decirla, los personajes que asomaban de los cuadros de alrededor, le guiñaron el ojo, como insinuándole algo con Hermione. Rodó los ojos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación principal de un color verde claro, pero que le recordaba a Slytherin, un par de sillones bastante cómodos dispuestos en forma de L, y bueno, lo demás, un mobiliario bastante sencillo, pero elegante. _Mierda, la había subestimado, la sabelotodo tenía buen gusto después de todo. _Evitó mirar demasiado y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Llegó a la alcoba de su ex alumna y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA?! – un Ronald totalmente desnudo, sobre la cama, saltó para taparse con un par de almohadas al ver a Snape quien lo miraba horrorizado.

- Señor Weasley…- Snape se veía espantado.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace aquí?! Dios mío, ¿es que acaso se iba a encontrar con Hermione? ¿aquí? ¿es que están juntos? Oh Dios mío, oh no…-Snape lo detuvo.

- Weasley, para su información, nada de lo que ha dicho es cierto. Creo que le conviene taparse – dijo mirándolo con asco- y le informaré, que su novia ha tenido un pequeño accidente– dijo estas palabras con sorna.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se dispuso a ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta, al revés. – Mierda.

- Le agradecería que dejara de maldecir. – dijo Snape. – Como le decía, está en su despacho y estoy tratando de arreglar su desastre. Ahora solo venía por un par de cosas. – Sacó la toalla que estaba sobre la cómoda y salió rápidamente, dejando a un Ronald más que avergonzado.

Regresó al despacho de Hermione, con la toalla en mano, y se dirigió al baño. Traía una expresión de lo más irritada y ésta se preguntó qué había pasado.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Pasó algo?

- El zanahorio Weasley, eso es lo que pasó. Me lo encontré en circunstancias poco elegantes y favorecedoras para él, eso es lo que pasó, Granger. Prefiero no ir en detalles. – gruñó Snape sin mirarla.

- ¡Merlín! – gritó tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Había olvidado de que ambos se encontrarían hoy en sus habitaciones al mediodía, y Hermione había intuido de que la llamaba solo por una sesión de sexo. _Como siempre,_ suspiró.

- Perdón, Señor. No volverá a ocurrir. – bajó la vista horrorizada y avergonzada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no ocurrirá otra vez, Granger! No pienso volver a sus habitaciones, jamás. _Nunca digas nunca_, pensó Hermione._ Mierda, ¿qué estaba diciendo?_

Le pasó la larga toalla, sin mirarla y la joven se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la tina. Se había sacado la ropa, y la ajustada ropa muggle se le pegaba al cuerpo. Snape evitó mirarla mientras se colocaba ese trozo de tela de algodón. Le tendió la crema a ésta y ella se puso frente al espejo para aplicársela. Lo hizo con movimientos rectos de arriba hacia abajo, sistemáticamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué hace Granger?! ¡Así no! – le gruñó, arrancándole la cápsula de las manos.

- Profesor, sé muy bien cómo aplicarme ésta crema. Me lo han enseñado cuando hice mi Doctorad.. – no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Snape comenzaba a aplicarle el ungüento sobre el rostro, con movimientos circulares. _Relajante._

- Granger, ¿es que acaso nunca aprenderá? Lo que enseñan está basado en libros. Los libros están hechos por personas, quienes cometen errores, o que simplemente, desconocen de las técnicas más adecuadas y efectivas. Si se aplica la crema con movimientos lineales y rectos, no penetrará en los poros. Por consiguiente, la mancha seguirá allí, quizás menos opaca, pero lo estará. Así que le sugiero que aprenda.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros, orgullosa, y comenzó a disfrutar del toque delicado de Snape. Esto también era mejor que el sexo. Aunque cualquier cosa era más placentera que las torpes relaciones que mantenía con Ronald. Suspiró.

Se dejó llevar, hasta que Snape le avisó que habían terminado y al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que había quedado bastante bien. Las manchas de su rostro habían desaparecido y su cabello volvía a ser como antes, y se atrevería a decir, de que quizás se veía mucho mejor.

Acompañó al profesor a la puerta y musitó un débil "gracias". Éste solo se encogió de hombros y mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, escuchó la voz de Hermione que decía "Gracias profesor, ¡es un genio!" y pues sí que lo era, y no solo con las pociones, sonrió con socarronería.


	3. Dejar atrás

Después de terminar de ordenar los últimos detalles en su despacho, fue a su habitación a ver si todavía Ronald la esperaba. Pero tal como se esperaba, no era así. ¿Qué le había dicho Snape? Había mencionado algo de un pequeño accidente, y Ron ni siquiera había manifestado un mínimo interés en saber de qué se trataba. Suspiró. _¿Es que acaso todos los hombres son iguales? _No supo qué responderse, el único hombre con el que había estado, era él. Víctor no contaba, al menos no para ella, la relación entre ambos no había ido más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias inocentes.

Al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba un poco desordenada, y los almohadones tirados por todas partes. Intento poner orden, a la vez que buscaba alguna nota con una explicación de parte de Ron. Pero nada. Tenía que poner fin a eso, él no se preocupaba de ella. _Quien ama se preocupa del otro. Yo lo hago por él, pero no recibo lo mismo. _Decidió darse una ducha, y quizás, solo quizás, podría pensar en qué decidir sobre cuáles serían sus próximos pasos.

Luego de una hora de una ducha que no logró relajarla, se dispuso a preparar lo que haría en una hora más. Buscó su vestido más atrevido, un modelo azul marino con escote en V, que ajustaba a la perfección sus caderas y pechos, dejando poco a la imaginación y que encantaba a su actual novio. Se calzó unos tacones, plateados, que combinaban bastante bien con el vestido y se peinó con una media cola, dejando dos rizos a ambos lados de su rostro. Luego, se maquilló con sutileza, los párpados del mismo color del vestido, y los labios de color carmín, que la hacía ver sexy, ya que contrastaba perfectamente con su blanca piel. Se miró al espejo. Se veía de infarto, elegante y sensual. Quería que Ronald se fijara en lo que estaba perdiendo y se lamentara por el resto de su existencia.

Cogió su cartera de cuero negra que usaba para ocasiones especiales, tomó las llaves y salió a su despacho, porque no tenía una chimenea para su propio uso en su cuarto y allá sí. Ya iba doblando la esquina, cuando choca con alguien, trastabillando y cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la otra persona.

- Mierda, Granger. Creía que ya había hecho muchos desastres para solo veinticuatro horas – dijo intentando pararse y tendiéndole la mano mientras ésta solo miraba hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrosadas. _Merlín, estaba hermosa. Y desde arriba, podía ver sin querer, su revelador escote. La muchacha estaba bien dotada, para qué decirlo. Y ahora… ¿a dónde mierdas iba? Seguro que a encontrarse con el zanahorio y a revolcarse con él. _Suspiró. – Levántese, no tengo tanto tiempo como usted. Debo hacer cosas importantes –dijo con sorna.

- Esto… - carraspeó- Disculpe profesor, iba distraída. No volverá a ocurrir.

Éste solo se alejó sin mirarla, hacia sus habitaciones. Hermione se detuvo en su despacho, tomó un puñado de polvos flu, se colocó frente a la chimenea y gritó con firmeza: ¡A la Madriguera!

Al llegar, se encontró frente al comedor desierto de la casa de los Weasleys, y mientras se sacudía el polvo del vestido, apareció Ronald.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo con voz entrecortada después de mirarla de pies a cabeza, obviamente afectado por cómo iba vestida. Se detuvo observando sus pechos.

- Ronald, al parecer eso no es lo que realmente te importa, ¿no es cierto? – dijo señalando el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna.

- El pantalón es así, no es lo que crees, amor – dijo un poco avergonzado, sentándose en una de las sillas para que no fuera tan evidente.

- Qué excusa más estúpida Ronald. – Apretó los labios para evitar que escapar una carcajada. – No vengo para satisfacerte en este momento. Tenemos que terminar con esto. Tú no te preocupas por mí, no eres lo que necesito.

- Pero cariño, tú y yo, pensé… - dijo tomándole bruscamente ambas muñecas.

- ¡Aaaay, Ronald, me estás haciendo daño! – dijo intentando zafarse de él. - Que nada, Ron. Hoy quedó más que demostrado… no soy más que un objeto sexual para ti, que puedas tomar y dejar cuando lo necesitas. – sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Si es por lo que vio el viejo de Snape… -seguía aprisionándola.

- ¡No Ronald, maldita sea! No sé cómo nunca fui capaz de ver que no eres para mí. Somos demasiado diferentes, ambos buscamos diferentes cosas. ¿Por qué esforzarnos en forzar algo que sabemos no resultará? Tú nunca has querido algo serio – recordó la vez en que Hermione había insinuado el matrimonio y Ron había comenzado a lengüetear su cuello para dejar de hablar y dedicarse a otro tipo de actividades. – Yo busco estabilidad, no esto. No te molestes en buscarme otra vez, porque no estaré dispuesta en darte lo que quieres. Quizás, podremos seguir siendo amigos, pero en un par de meses. Necesito tiempo para pensar, pero no sueñes en volver conmigo. -

Dicho esto, Ronald aflojó el agarre y la joven se apresuró a tomar polvos flu de la esquina de la chimenea y gritó: ¡Despacho de Hermione Granger, Hogwarts!, sin volverse para ver a Ronald, que en vez de seguirla, había decidido comenzar a acariciar su creciente bulto.

La joven, con lágrimas en los ojos porque Ronald no había intentado detenerla, que era lo que ella esperaba, salió corriendo de su despacho, sin darse cuenta de que su profesor la había visto pasar. _Mierda, ¿qué le habrá hecho el zanahorio ahora? No la merece. _Se golpeó mentalmente. _No es como si debiera importarte, no es nada más que tu compañera de trabajo y ex - aluma. _

Hermione llegó agitada a su habitación y cayó a los pies de su cama, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que sin quitarse el vestido, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, su reloj despertador le anunció que eran las siete de la mañana. Se estiró. Tenía los músculos algo agarrotados por la mala posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Corrió al lavabo y se miró al espejo, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos se hallaban hinchados, poniendo en evidencia su llanto. Tenía una imagen lamentable.

Se desnudó lentamente y se metió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su pecho contra la pared y volvía a llorar, dejando que ésta amortiguara el sonido de su sollozo. _No puedo derramar ninguna otra lágrima por un idiota como él. Tengo que ser fuerte. Seguro él ya ha encontrado nueva compañía. No le sorprendería. _Salió de la ducha rápidamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata mullida y blanca. El tacto le pareció reconfortante.

Se vistió con una túnica sencilla, oscura, que inexplicablemente la hacía sentir mejor y la usaba cada vez que se sentía desganada, y se dirigió con vehemencia al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atestado de alumnos de las diferentes casas, ansiosos por ser la última semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno, y todos los profesores se hallaban en sus respectivos puestos quedando libre solo el de ella. _Al lado de Snape, _pensó suspirando. _Seguro me soltará algún comentario burlón por lo ocurrido ayer… _Inspiró, llenando sus pulmones del olor del desayuno. _¿Cuándo había sido su última comida? _Su estómago ronroneó a modo de respuesta. Caminó, pasando por detrás de sus colegas, saludándolos cortésmente. Llegó a su puesto, al otro lado de la entrada de profesores, y se sentó.

- Buenos días, profesor – dijo levantando la vista a Snape, que como siempre hacía, no se había dado vuelta a saludarla.

- Granger… buenos días – le respondió mirándola de reojo. _Era su idea, ¿o la chica tenía los ojos hinchados y cansados? _Se fijó en la poco convincente sonrisa que le había dado.

- A propósito, gracias por ayudarme ayer, profesor. Espero no haberle causado demasiados problemas por faltar a sus clases de ayer.

- Está bien, Granger – se limitó a responderle sin quitar los ojos de sus tostadas con mermelada.

La joven, a quien se le había quitado el apetito por lo ocurrido el día anterior, dejó su desayuno a la mitad, excusándose rápidamente entre dientes y alejándose del comedor.

A las cinco de la tarde, ya había terminado con sus clases, y decidió pasar por la biblioteca. Ya no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y hacía mucho tiempo no leía algo que realmente le gustara y pudiera disfrutar. Necesitaba desconectarse un poco de los últimos acontecimientos y de los pensamientos que le llevaran a pensar en Ronald. _Un buen libro siempre ayuda,_ se dijo. Se dirigió a la sección de literatura muggle, sin realmente meditarlo, y se encontró tomando el clásico "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, que ya se había leído incontables veces, hasta perder la cuenta. _Este libro tiene romance, mierda. No creo que ayude, pero hace meses quería releerlo. _Fue donde Madam Irma Price, la bibliotecaria, quien después de buscar su nombre en el registro, anotó el libro que se llevaba. Salió de la gran sala, y comenzó al libro mientras caminaba, de a poco, recordando otra vez el romance entre Elizabeth y el Señor Darcy. Sin pensarlo, terminó sentándose frente al Lago Negro.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, muy rápido mientras ella se hallaba sumida en la lectura. Decidió bajar a su habitación en las mazmorras. Mientras caminaba, comenzó a pensar en que debía compensar de alguna manera a Snape por haberla ayudado el día anterior con el desastre que había provocado por la poción. _Merlín, ni imaginarme cómo estaría mi cabello y rostro en estos momentos si no fuera por él. _Quizás debería invitarlo a cenar, el sábado quizás… nunca lo veía demasiado ocupado ese día. _Aunque en realidad siempre está haciendo pociones o encerrado en cuarto o despacho. _Se dio cuenta de que no sabía demasiado de la vida privada de su profesor. _¿Tendría alguna amante o al menos, amigos? _La verdad es que le costaba imaginárselo de esa manera. _De todos modos, no es de mi incumbencia. _Aunque era cierto que habían aprendido a soportar la presencia mutua al menos un poco.

Justo cuando pasaba por la entrada de la torre de Astronomía, se encontró con Snape que hablaba seriamente con Dumbledore. Éste último, al verla, dejó de hablar con el profesor, y dijo:

- Severus, creo que Hermione quiere hablar contigo. Los dejaré solos. Hablamos más tarde –dijo sonriendo tras sus lentes de medialuna. _Dios mío, ¿cómo sabía? _Snape solo rodó los ojos.

- Profesor –carraspeó al ver que estaba dispuesto a irse.- Me gustaría… poder agradecerle lo que hizo por mí, y pensaba… en que quizás, podría preparar la cena para ambos el día sábado –se detuvo.- Si es que quiere, por supuesto.

- Granger… -la miró como si estuviera loca- ya me ha dado las gracias muchas veces, y créame que la ayudé solo porque el Director me lo pidió. De lo contrario…

- De todas maneras… Señor, insisto.

- ¿No acaba de decir de que solo si quería?

Hermione, avergonzada, se sonrojó notoriamente.

- Está bien, Señor… solo quería agradecer.

Snape solo la miró, mientras su conciencia le decía: _Acepta la invitación, te prometiste que no serías tan cruel con ella. Solo quiere agradecer._

- Bueno, está bien Granger. Creo que aceptaré su invitación – suspiró resignado. _Solo iban a cenar, ¿qué más podría pasar?_


End file.
